


羅杰斯教授的秘密情人

by on_nine_jai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 獅盾x狼冬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_nine_jai/pseuds/on_nine_jai
Summary: 大學著名歷史科教授獅盾x大學生助教狼冬他們最初只是最普通不過的師生關係，巴基因為家庭因素被迫要退學，難過的他到了酒吧，之後因為意外，被史蒂夫英雄救美，令兩人的關係逐漸改變，最後巴基做了史蒂夫的助教，而且他亦能繼續上學。 更重要的是他們能以秘密情人的身份，在上課兩人在課窒間的調情，還能在學校沒人在的地方，做情侶之間的事情。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	羅杰斯教授的秘密情人

**Author's Note:**

> **注意***  
> 這章有巴基被路人下藥，快要被強X的情節。  
> 當然最後會由我們的A爆的獅盾---史蒂夫英雄救美!!

現在巴基處於一個艱難的決策裡面，他應該現在選擇逃跑，或者是，強忍着難耐的不適繼續留在課室上課。然而他根本沒有選擇的權利，他作為著名的歷史教授史蒂夫．羅杰斯的助教，作為一名"代課"老師，他根本不可能拋下學生們逃出課室，更何況現在除了他的上司，同時亦是自己老師的史蒂夫．羅杰斯教授還有山姆．威爾遜老師在這裡看自己授課，評估自己以及學生們的上課情況。巴基打開課本解釋書本裡的每一行字，他卻心不在焉，眼睛盯着坐在課室最後排的兩人，他十分緊張，這是難得一個機會讓他的上司肯定自己的能力，他雖是名助教，但因羅杰斯教授工作過於忙碌，讓他有教授學生的機會，所以他更不能影響自己今天的授課表現。

課室裡的女學生佔多數，她們每星期都很期待上歷史科，期待着跟她們的歷史教授及助教見面，因為史蒂夫跟巴基是校園裡難得可見年輕又英俊的教師，史蒂夫擁有大海般的蔚藍眼眸而巴基則是灰綠色的眼眸，而且兩人都有高挑的身材，修長的長腿， 女生們紛紛都被他們深邃的眼神吸引着。

不過真的要說的話，巴基的臉龐會更吸引女生們的注意，除了巴基更年輕，還是個歷史科的大學生，他白皙的膚色襯托着紅潤柔軟的嘴唇，俊美的五官，束起半邊的馬尾，另外半邊的髮絲則垂在脖子兩側，隱約露出白皙的肌膚，讓巴基顯得更加性感。只是由於巴基主要的工作是協助教授預備教材，因而大部分的時間都是羅杰斯教授授課，只會在上司忙碌時他才會代課，令女生們在代課都會變得更積極，在下課時每位女學生都會向巴基提問，希望他能夠用那雙灰綠眸看着自己，記得自己的名字。

再者他們的歷史課都十分有趣，能夠把沉悶令人昏睡的歷史內容以故事的形式讓學生們記入腦海裡，令學生們更加對歷史的興趣，還不時教授其他有趣的歷史知識，令每一位學生不分男或女生都很喜歡上歷史課，由此學生們的歷史成績亦比以往更良好。不過也衍生另一個問題，學生們積極上課的態度只會在歷史課出現，這令到身為主任的山姆感到非常頭痛，所以藉着是次機會觀察歷史課的吸引之處。

"..." 滿頭大汗的巴基咬牙切齒地忍耐着身後的不適，嘗試將注意力集中在面前的課堂

"現在...，現在我們打開第107頁，有同學知道什麼是普法戰爭嗎？" 巴基向同學們露出微笑

"好，瑪莉同學。請你說說。" 巴基對舉起手的女同學眨眼，然後邀請對方回答

"知道，巴恩斯老師。我對普法戰爭的認識是普魯士...."

巴基認真的看着站起來的瑪莉同學的回答，卻沒法聽進對方話語的任何一個字，他整個人的注意力都放在身後，難受得讓巴基在講台，大家都看不到的情況下，難受的夾住雙腿微微磨擦。然而這一切都看在史蒂夫的眼內，同時他都是令巴基感到不適，無法集中精神上課的元兇。

在人們眼中史蒂夫跟巴基只是普通的大學師生的關係，巴基在旁人眼裡只是在著名的歷史教授史蒂夫．羅杰斯教授的一名優才生，每個月都能獲得獎學金的大學生巴基。同時只是在因為巴基家中的妹妹因生病需要住院，把他大部分用來上學的獎學金都幾乎同盡，因此沒有能力繼續支付學費，只能退學的巴基為了喝酒解憂，初次到酒吧的他不小心喝多了，醉醺醺的巴基顯得更加性感撩人，模糊裡他被人毛手毛腳，被人用舌頭鑽進他溫熱的口腔轉動着，期間對方將強力的催情藥推進巴基的嘴裡，對方把手從大腿慢慢摸到內側，再從褲襠慢慢鑽進屁股隔住褲子磨擦巴基的穴口。  
"嗯，不..不要..."  
藥力過於強力有效，不出數秒藥力發揮令巴基感到全身發燙，渾身乏力的完全無法推開身旁的人，身下持續的磨擦讓他發出難耐的呻吟聲，激起對方的性慾，一拖一拉的扶住巴基將要離開酒進行一夜情之際，剛好撞上在酒吧喝酒的史蒂夫。突然一隻手從身後抓住巴基柔軟的身子用力推開他身旁的男人，然後把巴基抱在自己懷裡。  
"他是我的人。不要碰他。" 男人都只是玩樂尋歡，因此看到對方的話語便趕快離開，尋找另一個人尋歡。接着史蒂夫扶住站不穩的巴基上自己的私家車離開。  
"巴恩斯。" 史蒂夫用力拍打巴基的臉龐，"快醒過來，巴恩斯同學。"  
"嗯..." 巴基張開矇矓的雙眼看向聲音的方向，"嗝....你是誰啊？" 乏力的手推開對方的手，對方的手卻無視乏力的手， 專心為坐在副駕的巴基扣上安全帶。  
"我是你大學歷史科的教授，史蒂夫．羅杰斯。" 史蒂夫將注意力從路面望向身旁的人  
"嗝...羅杰斯..？這個名字有點熟悉..嗯" 巴基下意識夾緊雙腿磨擦着  
"巴恩斯，你家住在那？我送你回家。" 看到巴基坐不穩的史蒂夫，"怎麼了嗎？"  
"嗯..我這裡不舒服..嗝"，巴基的手慢慢伸向自己的褲襠  
"停手！巴恩斯。" 史蒂夫趕快抓住對方的手阻止他進一步的動作  
"我..我好難受...." 巴基下意識以為是自己的手卻抓住了史蒂夫的手向住自己褲襠磨擦  
"嗯.." 史蒂夫感受到指尖碰到腫脹發硬的東西，他知道事情的發展即將會變得一發不可收拾  
"嗯..好舒服..哈" 巴基無意識的蹭前，"史蒂夫..史蒂夫..嗯.. "  
"巴..巴恩斯." 明顯地史蒂夫被他的同學這麼叫了一聲，嚇倒了，史蒂夫無法鬆開被抓緊的手，  
"快停手..巴恩斯。" 巴基伸出舌頭德舔過史蒂夫的手指，接着慢慢把手指含進口腔裡轉動  
不行了，史蒂夫整個腦海都是巴基誘惑性感的眼神盯着自己，色情的舔含着自己的手指，他根本無法集中駕駛，無法專注路面情況，他所有的專注力都放在他的右邊，而且他下身開始有反應了。自問自己亦在情場上看過不少風風浪浪，算是個情場老手，跟過不少漂亮的女孩子拍拖，大部分都是女孩主動跟自己發生關係而且都是他主動提出分手的自己，他完全沒法想像在世界上生存了三十多年的著名歷史科教授史蒂夫．羅杰斯居然會對自己的學生有反應了。雖然可能是自己禁慾了好幾年，自從他跟他的前任女朋友分手了三年，他再沒有過任何性生活，日常裡他都忙於工作所以沒空去想這方面的東西。  
然而，在大學講課時史蒂夫不時的目光都會不自主地看向他最優秀的學生--巴基．巴恩斯身上，巴基在課堂的每一個眨眼，每一個舉動，再細微的動作都映入史蒂夫的眼裡。他覺得這個學生很可愛，很想對他有更深入的了解，有更深入的關係。可惜他們只是最普通不過的師生關係，所以這一切的想像都只是牢牢的埋在史蒂夫的內心深處裡。史蒂夫完全沒有想過在酒吧會撞到乖孩子的巴基會到酒吧喝酒，沒有想過他會帶着醺醉的巴基到自己的車上，沒有想過巴基會這樣的誘惑着自己，更沒想埋在心裡深處的想法會被自己翻出來，還在這個時候久違的性慾會跑出來，叩打着現在自己僅有的理智，何況他會唯一清醒的人，因此更不能對醺醉的人做出不應該的行為。  
"嗯...史蒂夫.." 這次巴基把史蒂夫的手伸進自己的褲襠，褪下自己的褲子至小腿，然後兩隻手鑽進內褲裡摸上自己半硬發燙的分身，握住分身的雙手開始上下擼動，史蒂夫用力想要掙扎，卻被對方十指緊扣的抓得更緊，還以更快的速度擼動。  
"啊...好舒服..史蒂夫..嗯" 快感令巴基舒服我整個人後仰  
"嗯.....哈..."  
"...." 史蒂夫努力無視身旁的人的行為，視線專心一致的望住路面安全駕駛，同時透過手心感到握着的東西變得更腫脹發硬而顫動着，發出歡快的呻吟。  
史蒂夫側頭望向巴基，昏暗的車燈下看到巴基通紅的肌膚，閉起雙眼無意識地舔下嘴唇，享受着自慰的快感。  
"啊....快要去...嗯"  
巴基擼動的速度越來越快，發得更多甜蜜難耐的呻吟，令史蒂夫的心跳亦跟隨着巴基的急呻而不斷加快，無法集中駕駛。巴基下意識把握住分身的手抓得更緊，想要把更快更用力的把整個根部都摸起來，突然的拉扯令史蒂夫整個人都傾斜向右邊，讓史蒂夫幾乎抓不住軚盤，當他望向對方時，卻感到溫熱的液體沾濕了自己的手心。  
巴基射了。

"啊哈...." 當史蒂夫想看清手心的東西，把臉轉向巴基的同時，溫熱的液體噴在自己臉上，史蒂夫還未反應過來，直至巴基整個人靠向史蒂夫，把沾滿溫熱精液的手摸上史蒂夫的臉，把對方整張臉都望向自己，對上對方柔軟的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫想要推開對方，然而對方靈活的舌頭掃過史蒂夫紅潤的嘴唇，舔過噴在對方臉龐的白濁後，接着把舌頭鑽進史蒂夫溫熱的口腔裡，掃過對方的上頜、牙齒，領導着對方的舌頭轉動。在濃郁的情欲的氛圍下，史蒂夫的理智彷彿斷了線，他忘記了前一秒的自己正在做什麼，此刻的他已經被眼前的景象吸引住，他放開了軚盤，整個人傾過身，雙手抱着對方的臉頰回應着對方的吻，搶回這個吻的主導權，把帶着薄荷煙草的舌頭鑽進對方溫熱的口腔，巴基亦攬緊對方的脖子加深這個吻。  
"嗯.." 兩條舌頭互相交纏，追逐。激烈的接吻令兩人都喘息着，彷彿要缺氧般才完結這個吻，銀絲陪隨着兩條舌頭離開時拉出來。  
"..." 兩人喘息着，當史蒂夫還未從接吻後喘息反應過來，巴基的突然舉動令史蒂夫整個人瞬間清醒不少。  
"好熱..." 巴基的身體亦感到無比燙熱，他脫下衣服，把身上唯一穿着的襯衣的鈕扣完全打開，把因吃了催情藥而變得通紅的肌膚完全坦露出來，胸襟上下起伏着，炙熱的喘息把車子裡的溫度變得更熱，看到性感的巴基令史蒂夫不禁吞吞口水，鬆開纏繞在脖子的領帶，強忍着欲望。  
巴基伸手摸下對方腫脹發痛的褲襠，正要俯身想要拉下對方拉鏈時，史蒂夫整個人清醒過來，他趕快推開對方，暫時找回自己理智的史蒂夫，想起了自己剛才差點因情欲失去理智，差點對自己的學生出手了，亦差點成為了色險的駕駛司機，幸好現在是深夜時分，路面空無一人，才不會因剛才的接吻令自己突然放開軚盤而做出鑄成大錯的事。史蒂夫拉下窗子，讓清涼的空氣吹散車子裡情欲的氣味，他用手掃着因剛才激烈的接吻而變得凌亂的頭髮時，才發現手上已經變乾的精液，令史蒂夫再一次為自己沒有做錯事而感到恩惠。他以最快的速度從口袋帶出一枝煙點燃後，深深的吸一口，薄荷的煙草味讓自己變得更清醒，冷靜下來。  
"還不夠...嗯..." 巴基伸手摸過自己襯衫裡，開始揉捏自己的乳頭，"史蒂夫..想要..嗯..."  
"我想要...更多，史蒂夫.." 巴基另一隻手再次握着自己的分身，再一次擼動起來，上下的刺激令巴基發出更多無法抑制的甜膩呻吟聲。本來吸完那枝煙冷靜過來的史蒂夫的身體又再一次發燙起來，剛剛才找回的理智又一次將回跌入快要暴走的邊緣。  
"哈..嗯..."  
史蒂夫再一次專注駕駛，他把全身的力量都放在自己的忍耐力，強迫自己僅存的理智不要再一次暴走，他努力漠視身旁的人難耐的呻吟，全神貫注的投入在回家的路上。  
"嗯啊...史蒂夫...嗯" 巴基用着情欲的聲線不停呼喚着史蒂夫的名字，兩手上下刺激着自己的敏感處，令身旁的史蒂夫需要四倍的忍耐力才能繼續專心駕駛。史蒂夫不斷在心裡告訴自己，他的學生會作出這樣的行為，都一定是他在酒吧時被那些常客為了跟那些喝悶酒單身又好看而且還不是酒吧老客的人出手，為了一夜情，使用催情藥是他們常用的招式，這些因被吃了藥而被騙走去上床的人史蒂夫在酒吧看過不少。只不過這一次，也是唯一一次會令史蒂夫措手無策，無法說服自己，找回更多的理智令自己冷靜下來。  
"史蒂夫..我好辛苦..." 巴基難耐的擼動着自己的分身，分身雖然發硬腫痛但即使巴基再快速的擼動，分身因磨擦變得紅腫疼痛也好，他亦無法解放自己，然而巴基的手卻繼續用力上下擼動自己的分身，即使分身快要被磨擦得破皮出血，他亦無法阻止自己停止。  
"疼....嗯..."即使沒用但巴基依舊沒有停止手的動作，磨擦得紅腫的分身發燙刺痛着，疼得巴基皺起眉，硬得發脹勃起的分身高昂着卻仍然無法釋放，痛苦難耐的感覺令巴基無所適從，因此只能繼續擼動疼痛的分身，希望他的兄弟能聽話讓自己得以舒緩現在的不適。看到巴基的模樣令史蒂夫再忍不住，他鬆開抓緊軚盤的右手，按住巴基握着分身的手讓對方停止一切的動作，接着他說出一句再普通不過的說話，現在的他再清醒不過，他知道不能任由自己的學生在車子裡繼續剛才的舉動，以免萬一被別人看到會令自己形象受損，什麼著名的教授為了跟自己的學生上床而用了催情藥什麼的，所以只要能讓對方停止那樣的行為，現在要他說什麼他都能答應，他完全無法想像之後的自己因為不太認真隨便跟別人許下的承諾而令自己以後的人生作出了很大的改變。

"很快便可以回家。回家後讓我幫你解決.." 史蒂夫鬆開巴基握住自己分身的手，反手緊緊握住他的手。  
"噢..." 巴基用力想要掙脫對方的手，"好辛苦..嗯...放開我"  
"相信我..待一會你要什麼我都會滿足你。"  
"哈...史蒂夫..." 巴基張開矇矓濕潤的眼眶看過史蒂夫，"真的嗎？不要騙我。"  
"我史蒂夫．羅杰斯保證，我絕對不會說謊。" 史蒂夫用堅定的眼神回應對方，再者他真的不是一個懂得說謊的人，所以只要不是太過份的要求，他都會盡量去滿足巴基，只要他不要在車子裡繼續剛才的行為。  
"嗯..." 巴基點頭答應，滿頭大汗的他靠着椅背大口喘息，全身抖震咬緊牙關的用力夾緊雙腿強忍住下身的不適，大力的握緊史蒂夫的手心。  
"哈.." 難耐的巴基不斷調整坐姿，無果。硬挺的分身高昂着腫脹得微微抖動，辛苦得巴基後仰發出難忍的喘息。半開的窗口把涼風進來，輕輕吹起因汗水而沾在他額頭的髮絲，涼風拂過他坦露的身子，令巴基不禁打了冷顫。  
"再忍耐十多分鐘。" 史蒂夫側過頭輕吻對方臉頰，輕撫他濕透的髮絲。接着巴基亦側過頭舔過對方的唇，表示他想要更多。史蒂夫輕吻對方濕潤的嘴唇後，用手指放在兩人的嘴唇中間，停止一切的行為。  
"我剛才說過什麼？" 史蒂夫用回教授時的語氣  
"...." 巴基無奈的低下頭，用舌頭舔過嘴唇回味殘留在口腔的薄荷味  
最後兩人在沉默下渡過"漫長"冷靜的十分鐘，接着史蒂夫趕快在泊車處停泊車子後，脫下身上的大褸緊緊包裹着身旁與全裸無異的身子，赤裸的身體被溫暖的大褸以及史蒂夫的味道包裹，令巴基難耐的情欲彷彿輕微得以舒緩。

"到達了！能站起來嗎？" 史蒂夫離開座位，走到另一邊打開車門  
"嗯..." 史蒂夫俯身幫巴基解開安全帶，然後扶住他離開座位，然後關上車門，慢慢步回史蒂夫的住所。突然巴基整個人軟起來，站不穩的他被自己腿絆倒，幸好史蒂夫反應快，抱住站不穩的巴基，然後走到他面前半跪。  
"我害怕你下次真的會受傷，所以讓我背你吧！" 他拉住巴基的手圍住自己脖子後，雙手抓住對方修長的大腿慢慢走回家。靠住結實的背部的感覺太舒服了，不知道是否藥力的影響下，在巴基的眼中史蒂夫比以往更英俊更溫柔，他不想隱藏此刻的心情，他比以往更想了解史蒂夫，更想擁有他整個人，即使兩人的身份的差距太大，這個想法讓巴基不自覺地讓鼻子搭在對方的頸窩，感受着只屬於史蒂夫的味道。  
溫熱的吐息吐在史蒂夫的耳背上很痕癢，史蒂夫伸手去抓癢，巴基惡作劇般舔過對方的手指，含入其中一隻手指反覆吞吐，向史蒂夫暗示着，史蒂夫裝作看不懂輕拍對方圓潤的屁股，叫對方不要再玩。可惜對方卻要繼續，他伸出靈活的舌頭沿住史蒂夫的耳朵不停打圈，慢慢從耳珠一直打轉至耳窩，史蒂夫只能縮起肩膀不想再被人弄癢耳朵。巴基不理會，輕輕吻過對方的耳窩，接着用幾乎吐氣的聲線在史蒂夫耳邊說話，不斷挑戰史蒂夫最後的理智。  
"幹我！" 史蒂夫完全敵不過被吃了藥的巴基，史蒂夫想要側過頭拒絕對方時，被對方用嘴咬住嘴唇，舌頭掃過史蒂夫的牙齦，接着鑽進他溫熱的口腔，追逐對方的舌頭。巴基多次的誘惑令史蒂夫僅有的理智都被完全分碎了，他反手把巴基從身後抱過來，惡意地揉捏對方的屁股，微微抬頭回應對方的唇，對方亦更投入的環住史蒂夫的脖子加深兩人間的吻。兩人的舌頭互相交纏纏繞，交疊着，激烈的接吻令趕不切吞嚥的唾液沿住巴基的嘴角淌下，史蒂夫的手從屁股伸進襯衫裡四周撫摸，大褸及襯衫被褪至巴基的雙肩下，滑過巴基胸前的敏感處，惡意的揉捏按壓發硬的乳頭，纏綿的接吻把巴基的呻吟住都吞進去。兩人碰碰撞撞的從史蒂夫家旁邊的泊車處，走到家的大門，兩人深入交纏的接吻令史蒂夫屢次放進褲袋的手尋找也找不到鎖匙，兩人的欲望已經到頂，巴基發硬赤裸的分身不斷隔住史蒂夫的腫脹的褲襠磨擦，最後史蒂夫帶起放在地毯下的後備鎖匙才能打開回家的門。  
兩人碰碰撞撞撞倒不少史蒂夫家中的傢俱，史蒂夫用力打開睡房的門，狠狠的推倒巴基在柔軟的雙人床上，繼續這個纏綿的吻，最後直至巴基幾乎缺氧推開對方才完結這一個吻。巴基軟綿的攤在床上喘息，被巴基弄得拋棄所有理智的史蒂夫用四倍的速度脫去衣物，俯身輕吻巴基的嘴唇後，滑到頸窩舐舔呼吮留下一個個吻痕，接着伸出舌頭滑到胸前，吸吮硬挺的乳頭，當然史蒂夫沒有忘記另一邊的乳頭，他用手指按壓的乳頭旋轉上下撥弄，快感令巴基不禁後仰身子，想要把被史蒂夫吸吮的乳頭得以吸得更深。  
"史蒂夫...嗯哈..."巴基發出誘人的呻吟，史蒂夫的舌頭滑到他敏感的肚臍打轉  
"巴..巴恩斯..." 史蒂夫吞吞口水，腫脹發痛的性器叫囂着，想要趕快脫去捆住自己的內褲，釋放欲望。  
"嗯..不要，不要叫我巴恩斯..哈.."  
"史蒂夫，我想要...給我..." 巴基推開史蒂夫，然後張開雙腿把他從未給別人看過的地方，他的小穴完全坦露在史蒂夫的面前，他用雙腿牢牢環住史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫抓住巴基的大腿內側舐舔，用舌尖舔過小穴的皺摺，慢慢在小穴口打轉。第一次穴口被接觸的刺激令巴基整個人變得更敏感，分身的前端不斷溢出透明的愛液。  
"巴基？" 史蒂夫停頓一會兒，"難受嗎？" 這是史蒂夫第一次跟同性發生關係，所以即使他是情場老手，他對於這方面跟巴基一樣只是菜鳥。  
看到巴基滿意地點頭，他把巴基轉過身跪趴在自己身前，調整姿勢後，用舌尖慢慢鑽進溫熱的穴口裡，刺激着穴道裡敏感的嫩肉，小穴初次的快感令巴基禁不住叫了出來。看來準備差不多，被情欲被情欲沖昏頭腦的史蒂夫腦海只充滿了想要插入的想法，其他一切的東西他想不到。史蒂夫褪去內褲把腫脹得發疼的性器露出來，把性器的頂端上下磨擦着小穴穴口。  
"巴基..我進去了..." 巴基還未來得及回應，史蒂夫已經將性器慢慢鑽入溫熱的穴口，乾澀的穴口被粗大的性器強迫的擠進去，痛得巴基不禁哭出來，作為巴基的第一次他根本不知道性愛的感覺是如何，所以他以為性愛是需要經歷疼痛，疼痛就是所謂的快感只要習慣了便會舒服起來，因此他咬緊牙關，把一切的疼痛都吞進嘴裡，而本應知道這一切有不少性行為經驗的史蒂夫卻沉醉於情欲，忘卻了需要戴套以及性愛前所需的擴張。  
"疼..." 巴基細聲苦訴，眼眶的淚水沾濕整張臉頰，痛苦令他用力抓緊被單，身後的史蒂夫則仍然努力把餘下一半的性器插進可憐的小穴裡，開始深深淺淺抽插，把並未擴張的小穴被勉強撐大，變得紅腫乾澀的小穴被撐得磨擦得出血，得到血液的潤滑下抽插變得順暢，不久粗大的性器已經完全插進小穴裡，巴基還未適應被粗大性器填滿小穴的不適時，史蒂夫已經沉醉於衝撞抽插起來，反覆衝撞，每次的抽插都疼得巴基以為自己的內臟被貫穿，下身彷彿要被撕開般疼痛，強烈的痛感讓整張床單都被巴基抓得皺摺，他亦咬緊床單的小角把痛楚都吞進肚子裡。  
持續不斷的抽插讓小穴開始分泌腸液，令每次的進出令巴基開始適應難耐，痛苦漸變成快感，令交合時發出更多的抽插啪啪的水聲，史蒂夫增加抽插的幅度，身體隨着身下人的動作搖晃不已，捅得巴基神智渙散，呻吟不斷，腸液伴隨着腸液從小穴淌下，沿住大腿滑下，沾污了床上淺藍的床單。  
"啊啊...." 小穴的敏感處被抽插，麻酥感傳到全身，讓巴基站不住腳，整個人攤在床上大口喘息，史蒂夫抱緊巴基瘦削的腰部，慢慢把他轉過來面向自己，性器在自己小穴裡轉了一個圈，擦過自己敏感的嫩肉，令巴基分身頂端的愛液已經沾濕自己的小腹。  
"史蒂夫...我想射...啊..." 史蒂夫俯身抱緊面前的男孩，加快速度抽插，轉瞬一陣觸電般的狂顫巴基哭泣叫着到達高潮的頂峰，抖動的射了起來，精液把兩人的小腹都沾濕了。  
"巴基，你還可以嗎？"  
"嗯..？" 巴基劇烈的喘息，胸口起伏不已，雙腿無法自控的抖擻，享受着高潮的快感的他不懂對方在說什麼。一向行動比說話快的史蒂夫已經開始第二輪的抽插，雖然因高潮而身體變得更敏感，還仍處於不應期的巴基根本不享受此刻粗暴的抽插。  
"不要...不要...." 巴基哭泣着，軟綿綿的手想要推開對方的身子，卻被一手抱起跨在自己身上，突然的轉換姿勢，令騎乘的姿勢把性器插得更深，巴基啊了一聲，分身亦伴隨刺激開始有反應了。  
"乖..巴克，相信我，你會很舒服的。" 史蒂夫抱緊巴基在自己懷裡抽插着，強而有力的進出令舒服得巴基隨着上下擺動發出斷斷續續的呻吟，接着一隻手抱緊他的腰身，另一隻握住半硬的分身擼動，而舌頭吸吮他突起的乳頭，快感令巴基大聲喘息，分身的前端又再一次淌出愛液。史蒂夫抬高巴基的屁股，讓每次的抽插插得更深。  
"啊嗯..." 巴基爽得整個人後仰  
"巴基，我要去了..." 史蒂夫輕吻巴基紅潤的嘴唇，"我能射進去嗎？"  
"嗯.." 腦袋一片空白的巴基本能的點點頭，史蒂夫深呼吸抱緊懷裡的巴基，大力衝撞起來，多重的快感令哭泣的巴基也再次攀到高潮的頂峰，分身的前端吐出一股又一股的白濁噴薄而出，同時他感到溫熱的液體把他的小穴完住填滿了。  
"哈..." 高潮的快感遍佈全身，史蒂夫牢牢抱緊軟綿抖擻的巴基，溫柔的撫過仍然享受着高潮餘韻的巴基額頭被汗水沾濕的的髮絲。  
"巴克，還好嗎？"  
"嗯..史...蒂...薇..." 說過後，疲憊的巴基已經進入夢鄉。  
"我愛你，巴基。"同樣享受高潮餘韻的史蒂夫輕輕吻過巴基濕漉漉的額頭後，便抱緊着對方一同進入睡夢鄉。

第二天的早上，當史蒂夫從睡夢中醒過來的時候，他從自己舒服柔軟的雙人床醒過來，看到全身赤裸的自己，還有睡在自己身旁的不是其他人，而是他一直留意着有好感的人，同時這個人亦是他的學生---巴基．巴恩斯。他就知道昨天他對自己的學生做了無法挽回的"錯事"。

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是前篇，巴基回憶起他跟史蒂夫因為一場意外，而由普通的師生關係變成情人關係的故事。
> 
> 下一章才是他們成為情人後的故事。(跳蛋play)  
> (因為獅盾呷醋，最後在課室裡巴基被占有欲超強的他們懲罰)


End file.
